Trivial Things
by PhoenixStAr2
Summary: Vegeta decides to accept a silly human tradition in order to make Bulma happy. B/V, PG13 for mild language


Trivial Things  
By: PhoenixStAr  
kireiphoenix@hotmail.com  
http://www.angelzhaven.cjb.net  
  
'Bah,' Vegeta thought with contempt. Humans were just so   
trite -- not to mention stupid, materialistic, and whimsical.   
The woman had some nerve. How dare she deny him sex? "I'm   
not in the mood," was her excuse. He sneered in   
reminisce -- he had claimed her as his mate! She had no   
right to refuse! But the saiyan had to admit, albeit   
grudgingly, that Bulma had been acting odd lately, and   
something told him it had nothing to do with her monthly fun   
fests.  
  
It all started last Saturday, when she had dragged him to the   
mall with her. She had insisted that he needed new clothes,   
he had refused, and she had threatened to cut off all the   
power to the gravity chamber. Reminding her that he could   
kill her in an instant, and cussing her out with style and   
diplomacy that only a saiyan prince could possess, Vegeta   
had finally agreed to go. To his chagrin, she had hooked   
her arm around his and seemed more than ready to force her   
'Veggie-chan' into every male clothing store in the mall.   
However, to his surprise, she had come to a full stop almost   
the very instant they stepped into the mall. They had halted   
in front of a store display. He had thought sarcastically,   
'There's no way she's getting me to wear something like that!'   
The garment was white, frilly, and puffy -- not to mention it   
was a dress. There was a glassy, far away look in the   
woman's eyes, but that had immediately ceased to exist when   
she finally noticed the look of disgust on her shopping   
companion's face.  
  
"I thought you said you looked fat in white."  
  
Her spirits had plummeted, he knew, even if she had covered   
it up well. She was his mate, though; there was no way she   
could fool him. She had promptly dropped his arm from her   
grip. "Why don't you go home and train? I just realised that   
I have a deadline to rush." When they walked out of the mall,   
he had moved to carry her, so that he could fly them home. She  
had stepped away from his open arms, as if he were the plague.   
"I don't feel so good," she had said. "I don't want to get air   
sick..." Bulma had given him a weak smile and insisted that he   
fly home; she would be fine walking home on her own.  
  
She didn't return until a good five hours later.  
  
Again, Vegeta sneered at the memory. The woman wasn't normally   
so hypersensitive; he hadn't even actually insulted her that   
time. Worse yet, she hadn't even fought back. It was a damn   
dress! She should've bought it if she had really wanted it so   
badly.  
  
That same night, Vegeta had walked into the living room, on his   
way to the kitchen, only to find Bulma surrounded by wads of   
used kleenex and red, puffy eyes. By glancing at the   
television, he could tell that she was watching some American   
sitcom.  
  
"Do you, Andrea, take this man to be your husband, through   
sickness and health, till death do you part?" Vegeta had watched   
as the buxom, overly made-up woman looked into the eyes of the   
man standing next to her.  
  
He had listened when she used a painfully bad attempt of a loving   
whisper to respond, "I do."  
  
It was at this point that Bulma had made a whimper and grabbed for   
another box of tissues. She had then noticed Vegeta, and another   
sob had made its way to her throat. Grabbing the tissues, she   
had run out of the room, wiping her steadly increasing tears.   
The saiyan had looked at her retreating form warily, almost   
worriedly, when the TV caught his attention again.  
  
"You may kiss the bride."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. 'Bah, the woman shouldn't watch American   
sitcoms if she's going to blubber about it.' There was yet   
another strange event, however.   
  
There had been a day when he had gone into the kitchen for a snack,   
only to find Bulma sitting at the kitchen table, idly circling and   
crossing out items in a fat shopping catalogue. She had hid the   
catalogue before getting up to make him some food, as he had kindly   
demanded, but he had found it when she left afterwards. In a fat   
red marker, she had circled a picture of something whose caption   
read '14K Sterling Silver Engagement Ring.'  
  
Was this what the woman was moping about? A scrap piece of metal   
twisted into a circle? Vegeta rolled his eyes at the memory.   
Humans were incredibly stupid. That ring couldn't have possibly   
had any value. It couldn't have increased the woman's strength any,   
nor did he believe it would increase her intelligence. What good   
was a ring? Maybe it was a superstitious thing. With their   
technology being as archaic as it was, humans did have a tendency   
towards strange beliefs to make up for what they couldn't control.   
He had lived on Earth for over 20 years now, and he still didn't   
understand humans.  
  
'What a bunch of fools.' Humans were so overly sensitive about   
such stupid things. But yet, as he now watched his blue haired   
woman sob to Kakarott's wife about some human thing called 'love,'   
Vegeta couldn't help but feel responsible for those tears -- even   
if he had no understanding why. And that knowledge caused pain in   
his heart. With the obligatory curse at the woman for rendering   
him weak, he stalked out of the house with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well, if that's what the woman wants..."  
  
- * - * - * -  
  
Bulma splashed her face with cold water again. Vegeta had been   
out all night, and it had been a great relief to cry out her   
problems to Chichi.  
  
"It doesn't even matter," she berated herself in the mirror. "He's   
lived with me for over 20 years, and he's dubbed me as his mate for   
more than 15 of those years. That's probably the highest compliment   
Veggie could pay me, anyway. I doubt Saiyans have even heard of the   
term 'marriage,' not to mention 'love.' Who cares if socity sees me   
as a single, old woman for the rest of my life?" The tears welled up   
in her eyes agin. "No! I won't cry anymore. It's pointless." With   
that statement in mind, Bulma dried her face and walked out into her   
room. The doors to her balcony was open, and the gentle summer breeze   
was making her curtains flutter. Thinking it strange, as she had not   
opened the balcony doors, she approached it warily. To her surprise,  
Vegeta was sitting on the railing of the balcony, with a large   
package in his arms. The moon and the stars barely gave out enough   
light for her to make out what he was holding. On her patio table   
were two bottles of beer.  
  
"You're going to fall and break your neck, you know," she admonished,   
as she took in the sight of her prince. He had taken off the saiyan   
armor, and was now just wearing his customary 'Bad Boy' shirt and form   
fitting jeans.  
  
"You forget who you're talking to, woman." Vegeta almost grinned at   
the spark of anger that developed in her eyes upon being called   
'woman.' He hadn't seen that spark in days. He hopped off the   
railing and joined her at the table, grabbing a beer. "I hear this is   
supposed to be done with champagne, but that stuff might as well have   
no alcohol in it at all. I tried it out. It's complete tasteless,   
sugary shit," he grimaced. "A beer is worth much more of your time."   
He lifted his beer in salute to the woman in front of him before   
taking a long swig.  
  
Bulma broke out in her first smile in days. That was her Veggie-chan,   
he never did like food that was too sweet. "What's supposed to be done   
with champagne? What's important enough to make you try champagne?"  
  
"It's not important to me." Vegeta took another gulp of his beer. He   
then raised his eyebrow and looked her straight in the eye. "But I'm   
guessing it's important to you." He slid a rather large package across   
the table to her. "I really don't understand why you didn't buy it.   
It's not like you donn't have enough money."  
  
Carefully, she opened the package to reveal the intricately beaded   
bodice of the wedding dress she had been admiring the other day.   
"Veggie-chan..." she trailed off, smoothing her hand over the silky   
material. "How did you pay for this? The allowance I give you for   
food is barely enough --"  
  
Vegeta cut her off. "Since whe did a saiyan prince have to pay for   
anything?"  
  
Speechless, she managed a shocked laugh. "You didn't!" Bulma wasn't   
sure if she should be amused, or horrified. However flattered   
was by the gift, though, her spirits still fell at the sight of a wedding   
dress. "I don't have anywhere to wear it to, Veggie."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
She sighed, and gave her love another once over. His usually tense body   
was relaxed, and his handsome features portrayed a mild curiosity. Sure,   
if she asked him, she was sure she could get him to agree sooner or later,   
but dragging someone to the altar was different from dragging someone to   
the mall. "This is a wedding dress, Veggie," she stressed the word.   
"You... you wouldn't understand."  
  
Instead of pestering her with a long spiel about how he really didn't want   
to understand human behavior anyway like he normally would, the saiyan   
shrugged passively, and slid a small box towards Bulma.  
  
He smirked as she raised an eyebrow at him. "How much looting have you   
actually done tonight?" Not expecting an answer, she opened the box, and   
couldn't help but gasp. "Veggie, this is..." It was a streling silver   
wedding band, encrusted with sparkling diamonds. It was exactly the one   
that she had circled out in a catalogue a few days ago, when she was   
feeling fanciful. But...  
  
"I believe the phrase I keep hearing on TV is 'Will you marry me?'"  
  
Vegeta had shunned humans for being sensitive over completely trivial   
things, but the look of complete happiness in Bulma's eyes made him   
give human fancies a higher regard. He stood up to catch her as she   
ran to hug him.  
  
"It was what you wanted, ne, woman?" he mumbled in her hair. Vegeta   
stroked her back to sooth her tears. "Come on, woman. Don't cry over   
such trivial things." 


End file.
